


Fate

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Ambiguity, And Now For Something Completely Different, Animal Death, Birds, Decapitation, Harm to Animals, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Sadism, Pre-Canon, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: There is nothing in his eyes but his lips twitch every now and then.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the script to Midsommar and this happened.
> 
> Anyways, Pelle kills a bird but something's not quite right.

It is late. The clock reads 2 AM in the morning as he sets the cage on the counter. The bird thrashes and screeches as he pulls it out. Were it not for the creature's broken wing, it would've flown away. He pins it's body onto the cutting board and picks a knife from the drawer. The bird screams as he slams the blade onto its working wing. His lips twitch as blood pours from the wound. He pauses for a moment as his gaze rests on a nearby photo of three of his colleagues: Mark, Josh, and Christian. He lingers on the latter for a while. His eyes say nothing but his fingers curl tightly around the bird's neck. Perhaps he resents this man. It's hard to tell in the dimly lit room. Something in his eyes are unsettling.

He places the bird back in the cage and returns to his room for a minute. He comes back with scissors and a piece of duct tape which he uses to tape the bird's beak together(this was not an easy task to do). Satisfied, he washes the knife and puts it back in its holder. Now, he takes the scissors and begins to cut at the bird's neck. There is nothing in his eyes but his lips twitch every now and then. Whether or not he enjoys watching this poor creature suffer is impossible to tell. His gaze is locked on the bird who attempts to escape. Finally, it stops moving and he is able to work properly. He rinses the tool and cutting board in the sink and puts the head in the freezer next to the other ones before taking the body to his room. He puts it in a gallon of Folders coffee and covers it with the lid for later use.

There is an unholy, uncanny gleam in his eyes that would send chills down one's spine if they were to ever see it. As he sits at his desk and opens up his notebook, he crosses off a name at the top of the list: Terri Ardor. Her fate has been sealed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to incorporate a sense of uneasiness into this piece. Did I do okay, guys? What are your thoughts and theories?


End file.
